


Tuck Everlasting: New Epilogue

by DramaQueen14



Category: Tuck Everlasting - Natalie Babbitt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaQueen14/pseuds/DramaQueen14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different Epilogue from Tuck Everlasting enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuck Everlasting: New Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The sign said welcome to Treegap, but it was hard to believe that this was really Treegap. The main street hadn't changed so very much, but there were many other streets now, crossing the main street. The road itself was blacktopped. There was a white line painted down its center.

Mae and Tuck, on the seat of a clattering wooden wagon, bumped slowly into Treegap behind the fat old horse. They had seen continuous change and were accustomed to it, but here it seem shocking and sad. "Look," said Tuck. "Look, Mae. Ain't that where the wood used to be? It's gone! Not a stick or stump left! But her cottage-it's still here!"

At that very moment, a young woman walked out of the touch-me-not cottage. Mae's hand flew to her bosom, "Tuck, you don't think-"

"There's only one way to be for certain," said Tuck.

They clattered closer to the touch-me-not cottage. And Mae lean out the wagon, "Excuse me."

The young woman turned her head and her eyes lit, "Mae? Tuck? Is that you?"

Mae nod eagerly, "It's us."

Winnie smiled and then hugged Mae over the fence, "I missed you. I was waiting for you."

"I know," said Mae. "We came to take you home."

"Let me pack my things," said Winnie, then she turned and hurry to the cottage

* * *

They pulled up to a homey house, similar to their last home in the wood.

"Wait til Jesse sees you," Said Mae.

"Miles! Jesse! Come here!" Called Tuck.

The boys appeared and Jesse's face lit with delight, "Winnie!"

Winnie beamed and had jumped from the wooden wagon, and race to Jesse, "Jesse!"

Jesse picked her up, and swung her around. He was laughing with joy, while she giggled, he then put her down and kissed her. Miles brought her into a hug, and smiled gleefully. Thinking this was the right moment, Mae pulled out her music box and played its tinkling, little melody. Tuck, who to was happy, got him wondering, "Winnie. What happen to the wood?"

She parted from Miles and turned to Tuck, "A big electrical storm came three years, and hit the big tree, near the spring, split right down the middle. Caught fire and everything."

Jesse brought her into a hug, "I'm so glad you are alright."

"Let's celebrate!" Winnie said brightly.

With that they returned to the their reunion. Then in the distant Tuck heard, " _The boys'll be home tomorrow!"_

Tuck open his eyes, and the smile that display on his lips disappeared, "Why'd you have to wake me up? He sighed. "I was having that dream, that Winnie decided to drink the spring."

Mae sighed sadly, "It's no use in having that dream. Winnie Foster's been dead for fourteen years."

 


End file.
